


Violet Mcclain's First Birthday

by youoldstudmuffinyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Oaths & Vows, Sexual Tension, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youoldstudmuffinyou/pseuds/youoldstudmuffinyou
Summary: Violet, Keith and Lance's first born, didn't have the best birthday and Keith doesn't feel great about it. But Lance finds a way to brighten his mood.





	Violet Mcclain's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155262) by [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney). 



> This is my first fic ever! And it's a fanfic of a fanfic. A great work done by @i-write-shakespeare-not-disney, Beloved (also the New Romantics). I do not own Voltron or its characters and I do not own the oc Violet Mcclain.

Violet McClain’s first birthday party didn't exactly go as planned.

That morning Keith woke up in the arms of his boyfriend, snuggling into his neck as he snored lightly. Lance always denied his snoring, claiming he sleeps like an angel. Keith studied Lance’s peaceful face, his long nose, his full lashes, and beautifully round mouth. A slight smile curled on Keith’s lips. Yeah, he's an angel.

A stirring in the crib beside him woke him from his trance. Keith sat up, trying not to wake up Lance and went to his daughter. “Heyy buttercup. Happy birthday…” he cooed although she hardly processed what he was saying since she was still waking up. She stretched adorably and blindly reached up for her daddy to pick her up, knowing he was near.

Keith scooped her up and returned to his warm spot next to Lance with Violet snuggled between them. It didn't take long for Lance to open his eyes when Violet grasped at his face, squishing his cheeks together and Keith just watched fondly. Violet was fully awake now with fuzzy braids from her bedhead and puffy tired eyes. She smiled behind her pacifier as she sat up from Keith's embrace and stood up on the bed, fully leaning on Lance.

“There's _mi_   _princesita._ ” He said groggily. He kissed her forehead and looked past her to see the love of his life laying beside him. “And there's _mi rey_.” He cupped Keith’s face in his hand, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. “God, I’m still in awe of you. I'm still not used to waking up like this.”

Keith smiled. “Aren't you going to say happy birthday to a certain someone.” His eyes rolled up to Violet still steadying herself between her two fathers.

“Ohhh but of course!” He said loudly, slightly shocking Violet by picking her up and settling her on his stomach. Keith shuffled himself closer to Lance now that there was free space as Lance cleared his throat. Lance held both of Violet’s hands. “It's your birthday _princesita_. You're officially one year old…” Lance thought to himself about the differences of time in space and clarified, “well...according to Earth standards.”

Keith leaned against Lance’s shoulder. “I still can't believe it.” He hummed. Lance turned his head and kissed his forehead.

“English or Spanish?” Lance asked and Keith raised his eyebrow. “To sing Happy Birthday.” Keith relaxed back on his shoulder and shrugged.

“You decide.”

Lance grinned and happily shuffled Violet’s hands as he sang. _“Feliz cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños!”_

As Violet giggled at Lance’s singing, so much love swelled in Keith’s chest. He didn't think about the huge birthday party Allura and the others had planned in the castle later that day. He didn't think about the war. He didn't think about having combat training in an hour.

He was stuck in that moment. Pressed against his boyfriend, gazing at their daughter that they had created together against all odds. He marveled at the fact that she was a product of their love, even if she was a surprise or not. She was an extension of himself and Lance.

Lance...the man he used to be so irritated with and who used to get under his skin. The man who had found a way to affect him somehow even though Keith had sworn off any and all affection from people (with Shiro being the only exception). But somehow Lance had slipped his way through his defenses. Blowing out all of the walls he had so carefully constructed around him for years. Then not only did Lance walk in, but he brought with him Pidge and Hunk and Allura and Coran and more importantly, now Violet.

How the hell did this happen? How did this Cuban goofball sharpshooter with magnificent brilliant blue eyes get him to care about others? How did he get him to love him?

Keith thought about this as he now sat in front of the healing pod. Lance’s face was so stilled inside the pod that he looked fake. He was so...still. He was never still. He was always moving and laughing and joking. Keith didn't like this. He hated it. His mind went to that morning where everything was safe and warm and perfect. But now, everything had gone to shit. Violet's first birthday was ruined. She had spent most of it in a bunker as her daddies risked their lives to defend the universe. Keith knew he signed up for this. It was part of the job that everytime he put on his black paladin armor that it was a possibility that he could die in it.

When the alarms had blared throughout the castle, Keith became pissed. Like...actually pissed with clenched fists as he and the other paladins quickly moved to their lions, completely forgetting about celebrating his daughter's special day. A chaste kiss on Violet's forehead wasn't enough for Keith to say goodbye as Shiro picked her up like the great uncle he is and hurried to the bunker specially designed for her.

Keith willed himself to make it back. As he directed and gave orders over the comms, and Voltron positively kicked Galra ass, he had an even more vicious thrall as he fought. Failure and death was not an option. He had Violet to get back to. He had Lance...oh shit. Lance.

He had been so occupied in his own head and in the mission he forgot to keep an extra eye on him. They had promised each other when they first started dating that it won't affect their missions. He'd treat Lance exactly the same and watch his back as much as he would Pidge or Hunk and vice versa. But they both knew they cheated on each other on that deal and did it anyway. They'd keep each other in the corner of their eye to make sure they were still safe at all times.

But this time Lance wasn't safe. Keith had forgotten to watch him and he was reminded when a Galra cruiser directed its laser on Red and shot without mercy. Red was fried instantly and Lance wouldn't respond on the comms. Keith retaliated, of course, ending their hour long fight rather quickly.

Keith hadn't run so fast in his life when they had finally returned to the castle. He jetted from Black’s hangar to get to Red’s to find that Hunk and Pidge were already there, pulling an unconscious Lance from Red.

Keith had gotten to his side in seconds, fear pooling in his lower gut when he saw the blood covering the Red paladin’s armor. Pidge noticed Keith’s wide eyes and frozen state as they carried him and quickly reassured him. “He’s alive, Keith. We just got to get him to a pod. Now.”

Allura quickly ran up behind Keith, directing orders to Pidge and Hunk as she took over the dire situation. Everything moved so fast. Keith could hardly find his footing as he followed them to the pods and Hunk and Pidge followed Allura’s quick demands, stripping Lance of his armor.

All words and thoughts had escaped Keith’s mind up until this point as they laid Lance’s limp body on the table. And then suddenly everything came crashing to Keith all at once. _Why weren't you watching him? This is all your fault. If he dies...oh God if he dies…_

The thought of Lance dying on this table, especially on Violet's birthday, tore at his insides. He hadn't even realized he was weeping violently until Pidge came into his view, waving her hand in his face while her other hand softly shook his arm.

“...Keith?” She snapped and he finally took his eyes off of Lance and down to her, she had his blood over her green armor. When she saw that he was finally listening to her, she repeated herself. “I said you should go find Shiro and Coran and calm down before seeing Violet. She needs you.”

Right. She needs him. He's her father, right? He needs to be strong. He understand this, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Lance. He couldn't move his feet until Pidge spoke again. “Go. We have it from here. He's going to be okay, Keith. I promise.”

Reluctantly Keith did leave and calmed himself down enough to fill Shiro and Coran in on what happened. He made sure he erased all signs of him being an emotional wreck when he finally saw Violet. She was ecstatic to see her daddy and bounced all around. Keith was relieved she didn't ask about Lance because he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He spent the rest of Violet’s birthday in their room, absentmindedly playing with her as she played with her new toys. Without Lance.

Shiro had stopped by his room to check on him and to tell him that Lance was doing fine and was in the healing pod now. Keith took that as an opportunity to put Violet down to sleep. Kissing her good night and promising her that she'd see Papi in the morning.

Keith went down to the healing pods and was relieved that no one was there anymore. He sat cross legged before Lance’s pod and stared up at him with tears already burning his eyes.

“I'm trying…” he voiced. “I'm trying to be strong, but you're...so much better at that than I am.” He smiled. “You have to get better, Lance. I…” His throat clammed up again preventing him from talking for a moment. He sighed. “This war isn't going to kill us, Lance. It's not going to separate us. It's not going to leave Violet fatherless.” He reached his hand out to the pod and wished he could crawl inside with him and hold him tight. “So you need to be strong, baby. Come back to us.”

__

The pain in Keith’s chest was still there even the day after Violet’s birthday. It eased whenever Coran updated him and said Lance was healing along just fine. The morning after the incident, Violet was already crying for her Papi. Against his need to shield her from every negative feeling, Keith decided to take Violet down to visit Lance. She shrieked excitedly and ran (clumsily) to Lance’s pod. “Papi!” She giggled and pressed against the glass. Her smile faded when she wasn't greeted with Lance's habitual smile and soothing princesita.

Violet looked back to Keith with worried eyes. Keith sighed and tried to swallow that huge lump in his throat. He bent down to where Violet was. “Papi is resting for a while, buttercup. He has booboos and needs to get better.” He explained. Violet worried her lip and Keith’s chest tightened. Lance was so good at making her feel better. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. He picked Violet up and made smooth shushing sounds as he rubbed her back.

He began walking away to go back upstairs when he felt Violet perk her head up. “Papi?”

Keith whipped around and sure enough, Lance was stumbling out of the healing pod. The pressure in Keith’s chest instantly lifted and was replaced with fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He raced to Lance’s side to hold him as he cradled Violet on his hip.

Lance finally looked up to them with a smirk. “My loves. Great way to wake up.” Violet squirmed out of Keith’s arms and pushed herself onto Lance. He winced in pain and Keith tried to pull her back, but Lance stopped him. “It’s...it’s okay.” He assured and stood straight up, trying to release Violet’s heel from digging into his bandaged side. “How’s _mi princesita?”_

  
“Papi!” She yelled and hugged him tightly. Lance “oof”ed and Keith decided to just pull Violet back and she seemed okay with it noticing Lance’s pained face.

“Are you feeling better?” Keith asked but automatically felt like it was a dumb question. Lance smiled cheekily and pulled Keith close and kissed him passionately. Lance's lips were freezing but Keith didn't care. He cupped Lance cold cheek in his hand and pulled back with a smile. “I'm guessing yes?”

“It’s so much better with you here.” Lance said causing red to blossom on Keith’s face. Keith grew annoyed. How? They've been dating for almost two years now. They have a daughter. How the hell does Lance still make him blush like a giddy school girl? “You're so cute.” Lance said interrupting Keith’s angry thoughts, his hand moved from the middle of Keith’s back down to his butt and Lance chuckled as he squeezed it.

Keith grunted, stepping back from him and switched Violet to his other hip. “Yeah. You're fine.” He said seriously even though there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Pretty soon Allura and Coran came down with everyone else filed behind them to welcome Lance back into the conscious world. After realizing that Violet’s birthday had been rudely interrupted, Hunk decided to have a special dinner that night.

Lance was still sore, but he still joked and laughed at the table throughout the night, occasionally glancing at Keith with lovestruck eyes, rubbing his arms, placing his hand over his. Giving him quick pecks here and there. Something was off about him. Keith knew that Lance wasn't shy about physical touch. But it was more than usual and he knew everyone else noticed it too, but no one spoke up against it.

After the dinner and everyone retired to their rooms, Keith put a sleepy Violet in her crib and chuckled at the dried and chipped paint on her face and arms. Pidge told her that she'd give her tattoos and painted all over her arms and face. Violet wouldn't let him wash it off as he got her ready for bed so he decided to just let her sleep with it. “Happy birthday, Violet.” He whispered and tucked a stray brown curl behind her fuzzy Galra ears.

“You think she had fun?” Lance’s voice broke his train of thought. Keith looked back and Lance was laying on the bed shirtless except for the bandage on his side. Keith sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“I think so. It was the least we could do after the horrible birthday she had.” Keith felt so guilty. Yeah, Violet was a surprise. He didn't even know he could get pregnant. If he had known, they would've been more careful. Way more careful. But still, knowing that he could carry Lance’s child made him feel something he couldn't describe. It was a double edged sword. On one hand, he loved this family Lance had given him. He loved Lance and Violet more than he even thought possible. But on the other hand, they’re in the middle of a war and who’s to say that something like this won't happen again. In fact, it’s likely _to_ happen again.

He must have been wearing a weary face because he felt Lance’s hand on his. “Hey, we do what we can.” He still laid on his back, careful not to make strenuous movements. But he still gently rubbed over Keith’s knuckles with his thumb. “It's not the most ideal situation...being a baby, stuck in a castleship, being born during a war… but dammit. We do a good job with what we have.” Lance smiled.

For some reason that just gave Keith all of the reassurance he needed. But to be sure he asked. “You think so?”

Lance answered him by gently pulling Keith over to him. Keith was still in his clothes and didn’t want to lay down until he took a shower. He’d already made sure Lance had one and helped him settle into bed. Now it was his turn to get ready for bed, but Lance’s arms around his shoulder didn't make him want to move.

“I know so. We make a good team.” Lance responded to his question. Keith glanced up into Lance's eyes, their faces barely inches apart. Keith studied his face like he'd done the morning before and God, he was beautiful. And not just his face or his body but Keith just really loved him. The thought of almost losing him tugged at his throat again. Not having Lance was unbearable. He missed him even though he was right there in his arms. He wanted to soak up every ounce of him. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lance’s. It was rich and sorrowful. He pressed hard, but it didn't hurt Lance. He only opened his mouth and allowed Keith’s tongue to take control. Keith possessed his mouth and used all the strength in his body to not straddle him. To avoid that, Keith calmed down and settled back to Lance's side. Lance chuckled and wiped the little bit of saliva from Keith’s lip.

“Thank you.” He said and Keith looked at him confused.

“For what?”

“You've been so good. Patient. You kept a cool head taking care of our daughter while I was an idiot and got me and Red blown up.” He caressed the side of Keith’s face. “You even helped me take a shower and made sure I was comfortable.”

Keith shrugged. “Well of course, Lance. I'm your boyfriend. I want to do those things.”

And without a beat, Lance responded. “What if you were more than that?” He said in a huff as if he'd been holding it in and couldn't hold it in any longer. Keith raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“What if you were more than that?” Lance said slower. When he saw that Keith was still not getting what he was saying, he spoke further. “What if you were _more_ than my boyfriend?”

Keith was still confused and Lance couldn't believe it. “Well, I guess I am more than your boyfriend. We have a daughter together. So I'm your baby daddy? Is that even the correct term? Or is it baby mama? But...I’m not a woman.” Keith muttered to himself trying to find the right word as Lance just stared at him with a flat expression. How could he love someone so dense?

Keith was still trying to figure it out when Lance gently took Keith’s left hand and he immediately stopped talking. Lance took his ring finger and kissed it softly. Now Keith was beyond confused. “What the hell are you doing?”

Lance sighed and dropped Keith’s hand from his face. “Keith, I'm trying to ask you to marry me! _What_ the fuck?”

It suddenly hit Keith all at once. He sat up, leaning gently on Lance. “You want to marry me?”

Lance chuckled and eased his annoyance from a moment ago. “Of course I do. I always planned to.”

“So...is this like a proposal?” Keith couldn't move from his frozen state. So many emotions flooded through him, but weirdly nothing came out. Just a stupefied face.

Lance struggled to sit up and Keith finally checked into reality and helped him up. He fluffed a pillow and placed it behind Lance's back. “Well.. I didn't picture it like this. But yeah. It is.”

“Why now?” Keith realized that was a weird question to ask but it was the only thing that could fit out of his mouth. Lance smirked and found Keith's hands again.

“I hate not being married to you.” He looked up to Keith who was now finally starting to cry. “You are the love of my life, Keith Kogane. After today, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. I want to be around you every day. I want to survive and make it through everyday just to know I'd be rewarded seeing you and Violet. I know our story isn't traditional and honestly really weird. We started out as two rivals who annoyed each other and fought constantly to frenemies with benefits who realized that we loved each other. And after just a few months of dating, we somehow got pregnant. We've been through hell. But we've been through it together.” Lance sweetly wrung Keith's hands as he spoke. “I want to make you mine, baby. So will you? Will you be my husband?”

Keith's heart plummeted to his stomach and somehow found its way back to his chest and thumped crazily as Lance spoke. His tear fell down his cheek and Lance wiped it away. “Lance…” his voice gave out. He cleared his throat. _“Fuck yes.”_ He said forcefully and Lance laughed.

Keith kissed him. Usually, Lance peppered him with kisses whenever he was happy but since his movements were limited, Keith had to do the work for him. His hands fumbled at the back of Lance’s neck as he gave him quick kisses over his cheek, nose, and eyes as Lance laughed. When Keith kissed his lips again, there was a shift. It wasn’t quick and chaste. It was long. And meaningful. Lance rubbed Keith's back until he went down to his butt and squeezed, but he didn't chuckled this time. Instead, Keith moaned into his mouth. Lance pulled Keith closer, all the while massaging his back side roughly with one hand as the other cupped Keith’s face.

Keith broke their kiss and kissed along his neck as he sat up straighter. Without thinking, he climbed into Lance's lap which caused Lance to buckle in pain when his knee pressed against his side. “Shit. I'm sorry.” Keith immediately recoiled and sat at Lance's side.

Lance winced as the pain subsided and then a chuckle rolled out of his mouth. “It's alright. We should probably cool down. Allura said i couldn't do anything strenuous for a few days.” Lance attempted to lay back down with Keith's help. He suddenly remembered he wanted to take a shower but decided against it and just snuggled with Lance again. Lance groaned before speaking. “I can't wait until I'm healed again.” He stared at Keith with half-lidded eyes. “So then, I can make love to you until you curl and scream and see stars.”

Keith felt a wonderful queasy feeling punch his stomach and laughed. He pushed Lance's face with his hand. “You can't say things like that if you don't want me to climb in your lap and ride you until you're breathless. Your injury be damned.”

It was Lance's turn to grow red. “Fine. No talking for the next few days.”

Keith giggled. “No talking? Why?”

“Cause I'd just keep wanting to jump your bones…” Lance mumbled and sighed dramatically, burying his face in Keith’s neck, tickling him. Keith laughed then hurried to stop him before they woke up Violet.

After they settled into a comfortable silence, almost drifting into sleep, Keith chuckled and Lance raised his eyebrow. “What?”

“I was just thinking. I really thought you were going to do some grand spectacle for a proposal. I was almost scared about how you were going to do it. Probably get everyone involved.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh they were.”

“Were?”

“My original plan had everyone involved. Even the mice. Also going into the belly of a weblum at some point.” Lance sighed and ran his hand through Keith's hair and he melted into the touch. “But I just couldn't wait anymore. I hope this was okay.”

“Lance, it was more than okay. It was perfect.” Keith held him tighter. “I love you.”

Keith felt Lance's lips on his forehead before he heard him say. “I love you, too.” And it didn't take long for their eyelids to get heavy and the excitement from the day drained their bodies until they drifted to sleep.

__

The lack of showmanship in their proposal was more than made up with their wedding. Lance nearly died when Keith suggested they just get married in the castleship. Lance was fulfilling his dream of marrying someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he was expected to mark the occasion in the sterile, lifeless, sometimes depressing castle? Hell no.

Lance insisted to have the wedding on Olkarion and when Ryner heard of the news that two of the paladins were getting married, she made sure her city was available to help.

Keith sat back and let Lance handle everything. Of course he would've preferred a simple ceremony. Say some stuff. Kiss. Bam. You're married. Lance wanted to do a damn show, but after how sweet and intimate their proposal had been, Keith just let Lance loose like a kid at an amusement park. He deserved to be happy and Keith didn't want to stifle that just because he didn't like parties...or people.

All he was focused on was his vows. He spent days on it, but everything he was feeling just wasn't coming out the way he wanted it. Pidge had offered to help him the day before the wedding when he was in the common room furiously scribbling on paper before balling it up and throwing it. Pidge walked in with wide eyes and settled her gaze on Violet playing with her toys on the couch.

“Daddy’s mad.” Pidge said to her and Keith glanced up to her. “You need a hand?”

“Hey, no… I just can't get the words out.”

Pidge hummed. “It’ll come. Why not work on something else for a while? What else needs to be done for the wedding?”

Keith shrugged and ripped out another piece of paper. “The hell if I know.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “The wedding is tomorrow, Keith. Where’s Lance?”

“I know. He's with Ryner. They have everything settled. I'm staying far from the chaos of wedding planning.”

“Well that's good. All you have to do is show up and kiss Lance.” Pidge sat down on the couch and Violet veered onto her lap.

“Yeah. Seems easy enough.”

“The kissing Lance part might be difficult.” Pidge laughed. Keith smirked but then quickly scowled when he messed up another vow.

“Why is this so damn hard?” He grunted. He rested his head back on the couch. Sensing his frustration, Violet laid her hand on his forehead. “‘kay, Daddy?”

Keith laughed and rubbed her little tan hand. “Yeah, buttercup. I'm okay.”

Pidge smiled sweetly at them. “Starting this saving-the-whole-universe business, I never thought you'd be at this point. With Lance. Engaged. With the most adorable baby girl.”

“I still can't believe it. It's like a dream I never knew I wanted. It's something that would've scared the hell out of me before but somehow Lance doesn't scare me. He makes me want it. Like, I never even wanted kids but then he gave me Violet and now… I want her. I want more like her and I didn't even think that was possible.” Keith heard a sniffle and glanced up at Pidge who had watery eyes. “Pidge, you okay?”

“There it is. Everything you just said. Say that.” She said simply. She picked Violet up and gathered the toys she was playing with, then looked down to a confused Keith. “Don't just look at me, dumbass. Write. I'll take Vi off your hands until you're done.”

Without so much a another word, Pidge left Keith alone with his wandering thoughts. He'd made Pidge cry, but he didn't say anything special. He just said what was true, but yet he felt so stupid saying it. But maybe just saying what was true is what Lance wanted.

And it was exactly what he wanted. The next day was hectic. Keith hadn't even seen Lance since the night before and he insisted they slept in separate rooms again. It was probably for the best. Since Lance’s injury, they hadn't had sex and knowing they were about to get married, Lance sworn to abstinence once he was healed. Keith thought it was ridiculous since Lance obviously didn't practice abstinence - Violet being the prime example. But once again, he let Lance have his fun.

And to be honest, the sexual frustration definitely helped build up anticipation. Keith had become so horny that in the middle of the night while they still slept together, he'd mount on top of Lance until Lance came to his senses, eventually sleeping in another room.

So added to his nervousness about marrying Lance in front of not only his fellow paladins, but in front of the whole Olkari, he was horny as hell.

Keith went through the motions of getting dressed in the all white suit Lance picked out for him. He went through the motions as Allura got Violet dressed in her flower girl dress (actually that one is a lie. He teared up seeing his baby girl dressed so beautifully instead of her usual alien themed clothing).

It wasn’t until he saw Lance at the end of the altar that all of the emotions caught up to him. Lance did so much work with decorations and making sure everything was perfect. The ceremony was beautiful. Lights sparkled in the trees surrounding the altar and floated above the seats where the guests sat and Keith was sure a lot of the Olkari’s tech was involved in the decorations. But even with all the beauty around them, Lance's eyes never left Keith.

Keith made it up to the altar and being so close to him after being away made Keith want to cry. Lance wore an all black suit that Keith never saw him in and he swooned. His hair was gelled and swooped to the side (where the hell did he even get gel?). And finally he wore a smug smile that was so full of love that Keith wanted to explode.

Ryner was the officiant as the leader of the Olkari. She began the ceremony as Keith just stared starry eyed at Lance.

“Keith?”

He finally registered that Ryner was talking to him. “Yes?”

“Do you have your vows?”

Great. This was the moment. Now either Lance laughs at him or cries like Pidge had done. Here goes nothing.

“Lance.” Keith sighed. “I spent days trying to write down exactly how I felt and to be honest it was pissing me off because nothing was working.” Lance smirked and Keith instantly felt comforted. He began speaking as if Lance was the only one there and hundreds of eyes weren't watching them. “But I realized I should just say how you make me feel and I don't need to write anything down because I have it here.” He touched his chest. “Lance, you are always making me feel  _things_ which is so incredible to me. You've made me the happiest man in the universe. I thought depending on people was a weakness… but having you and Violet gives me so much strength that I couldn't possibly give to myself. I was like a...a rock. No one was allowed into my life because I was afraid to feel the downside of being vulnerable. But Lance, you don't make me afraid to be vulnerable. When we first got together I was scared out of my mind because I was just counting down the minutes until I messed everything up or until you left me...but you didn’t leave me, even when I mess up. All the time.” Tears pooled in the corner of Keith's eyes. “I don’t know how someone as caring, loving, funny, sexy, and amazing as you could love someone like me. I love learning things about you. I love that you love me. I love that you're _such_ an amazing father to our little girl. You've awakened dreams in me that I never knew I wanted. I never cared for love, but somehow you've made me mushy and completely in love. I never even wanted kids but you've given me Violet and now I want like ten more just like her. There’s so much about you that overwhelms me… and I can't wait to spend the rest our lives exploring each other, discovering dreams that have yet to be unlocked.”

Wet lines streaked Lance's brown cheeks. Keith reached up and rubbed it dry. Lance bit his lip to hold back another surge of tears. He took Keith’s hand and kissed it. “That was beautiful. I love you.” He whispered.

Keith smirked and whispered back. “I love you.”

Ryner turned to Lance. “And you, Lance?”

“Right.” Lance's voice was watery as he pulled out his vows from his jacket. “Okay, I can't give eloquent speeches like you, baby. But I'll try my best.” He cleared his throat to steady himself but he still never let go of Keith’s hand. “Keith Kogane. My rival.” Keith chuckled followed by their friends. Lance continued reading. “You are single handedly the best thing that could've come from getting trapped in a blue lion and sent across the galaxy. Even back when we were at the Garrison and I swore you as an enemy, I wish I could go back in time and tell younger Lance to get over himself and just ask you out already. But then when I think about, I absolutely love our story as it is. The way we fell in love, the adventures we've been on together, the miracle of our child. You've given me a family of my own. You've given me a reason to fight and be strong and no, it's not just because your muscles are intimidating. Which they are by the way.” Keith lovingly rolled his eyes. “But it's funny how someone could make me so weak but yet could make me so strong.” Lance stopped reading and looked into Keith's eyes. “I love you so much. And I promise to always argue with you and annoy you and laugh with you and protect you and make love to you and support you and just overall take care of you and our family.” Lance pulled up Keith's hand and kissed it again and Keith's heart fluttered.

“Now, do you Keith, take Lance to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

A cheesy grin overtook Keith's and he didn't care how stupid it made him look because pretty soon Lance wore the same goofy smile. “I do.”

“Do you Lance, take Keith to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Hell yeah, I do.” He chuckled and subconsciously was already pulling Keith closer with a longing look clouding his blue eyes.

“By the power residing in me as the leader of the Olkari, I now pronounce you Man and Husband. You may kiss-”

Lance’s lips were already on Keith and Keith didn't dare fight it.

The crowd whooped and hollered as Lance pressed against Keith, who was happy that he wasn't the only victim of abstinence over the past few days. Keith tilted his head to get a better angle and kissed Lance passionately until he reluctantly pulled back when he remembered they had an audience. But then Lance pulled Keith back into a hug as the audience continued to cheer. Lance nuzzled his mouth near Keith's ear and spoke low enough that Ryner wouldn't hear. He let out a very soft and light groan and Keith got instant goosebumps from the warmth on his skin. “I can't wait to _fuck you senseless_ tonight, Mr. McClain.” Lance reeled back with a smirk that made Keith's legs feel like jelly.

Ryner waved her arms to the crowd in a grand gesture pulling Keith back to reality. “People of Olkarion, I pronounce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mr. McClain!”

\--

The celebration was festive and loud. After dinner was served and emotional speeches were given (believe it or not, Shiro’s speech was a real tear jerker), The dance floor opened and the night really began.

The Olkari proved to be great dancers and of course, Lance saw this as a challenge. He had stepped to a little Olkari boy and a dance battle ensued. It was more funny than anything and Keith watched from afar, holding Violet on his lap. Suddenly the music changed from fast and rowdy to slow with a brushing of drums, tapping rhythmically and a guitar plucking soothingly. Keith automatically recognized it from his days with the Blades. He’d fallen asleep to it countless times on nights he missed Lance so bad it pained him.

Allura interrupted his dazing when she picked Violet up from his lap. She was the designated babysitter for the night and she reminded him when he gave her a confused look. “Stop doing my job.” She said playfully. “Someone is calling for you.” She nodded to the dance floor that had all but cleared except for a lone Cuban dressed dashingly in an all black suit. He had one hand in his pocket as the other one beckoned him.

He wanted to go to him. Scratch that, he wanted to run to Lance but there were so many people watching. Allura caught onto his resistance. “Go… one dance won't hurt.” She encouraged. “Besides, I have Violet tonight. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks, Allura.” Keith gulped. He kissed Violet before meeting his husband on floor. Each step he took, he felt like he was sinking, but Lance's determined gaze kept him going. He finally made it to Lance and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lance smiled cheekily. He knew Keith hated dancing much less dancing in front of a bunch of people. “You're an asshole.”

Lance laughed and pressed his chin to Keith's shoulder as they swayed. “Devil's Tears. You remember?”

“Of course I remember.” Keith closed his eyes and relaxed into Lance's embrace. He let himself fall into a comfortable sidestep with Lance, not caring anymore about who's watching. “I listened to it whenever I wanted to be with you.” Lance hummed the words as they moved to the simple beat. “Thank you for doing all of this. It really made me feel special.”

Lance pulled back to look Keith in the face. “Of course, baby. You deserve the best.” His eyes became half lidded with a mischievous smirk. “But if you really want to thank me…you know what to do to help me out.” He rolled his eyes down to his crotch.

Keith’s face lit up in a blush and whispered as if anyone could hear them. “Are you referring to our _with benefits_ stage?” Lance answered him with a nod and Keith groaned, attempting to walk away but Lance had a firm grip on his waist. _“You're such an ass.”_ Keith was annoyed but at the same time, the stupid abstinence Lance made them do made him so horny that just the thought of “thanking Lance” made him hard. Lance noticed when he felt Keith's erection begin to stiffen against his leg.

“You really want to thank me?” Lance smirked.

“Shut up. It's your fault for sleeping in another room the past few days.”

Lance leaned close to Keith again. “Then fuck this party. Let's go. Now.” His gravelly voice sent chills down Keith's spine. He was about to speak but Lance cut him off. “They have music and food. They'll be fine without us.” Lance stopped swaying just as the song ended. Good timing. As another fast pace song played, more Olkari flooded the dance floor. Lance took that as an opportunity to grab Keith by the hand and flee the party.

Ryner was gracious to give them a honeymoon suite not far from the reception. It was a hotel that stretched to the sky and their room was on the top floor. There weren't check-ins like on Earth, but instead there were keys locked away at the front desk where no one manned the counter. But there was an envelope on the front desk with rose petals tossed around it. Keith went to it and on it, it said THE MCCLAINS. He smiled fondly. He's a Mcclain now. He's a part of Lance's family.

Lance snuck behind him and kissed him behind his ear. “What's the hold up, Mr. Mcclain?” Keith held the envelope that had their room key in it to his chest. His cheeks warmed.

“I'm a Mcclain.” He said in realization. Lance held him from behind with a warm smile on his face. He brushed his hair from his neck and kissed softly. “I'm yours, Lance.” His breath hitched when Lance's wandering hand rubbed against Keith’s crotch, palming it through his pants. Good thing no one was there because they would've been really uncomfortable seeing them fawn over each other.

Lance chuckled. “You're so cute.” He kissed his neck. “Yeah, baby. _All mine.”_ Lance released him and took his hand. The ride up the elevator had been intense. Keith wanted him so bad and Lance was ready for him no question.

Keith had the key and fumbled with the lock as Lance pressed behind him, sucking on his neck, rubbing his hardened cock on the curve of his ass. Finally the door opened and Keith turned around in Lance's arms and like clockwork, Lance hoisted Keith around his waist and waddled inside, slamming and locking the door behind them.

They didn't even stop to look around the beautifully decorated suite. It had a large glass door that stepped out to a balcony overlooking the green marvel that is Olkarion. Keith saw it in the corner of his eyes and made a mental note to watch the sunrise with Lance from out there, but right now. He wanted Lance and just him.

Keith suddenly felt plush soft fabric on his back and he realized Lance laid him down on the bed. Lance stood over him, biting his lip, rubbing the outside of Keith's thigh. Keith gazed up to Lance, anticipating what he was going to do to him. Lance’s words of “fucking him senseless” rang in his ears. Keith’s legs spread wide and his erection was very well prominent, rising in his white pants. The waiting was driving him crazy. Lance was settled between his legs, still rubbing softly on thighs. Keith squirmed under his gaze until a moan snuck out of his mouth. “Lance, what are you doing, fuck me.” He begged. He was past the point of dignity.

“I'm taking you in, baby. I want to remember this.”

Lance leaned down to kiss him, their erections rubbing against each other and a moan rippled out of Keith. “Please Lance...I need you…” Keith had been topping lately ever since Violet at the risk of getting pregnant again. But right now, he didn't give a damn. “Fill me, baby. I want you inside me.” He gasped as Lance fondled him through his pants. Keith lifted off the mattress, so ready for him, but Lance settled his hips back down.

Lance kissed and licked along his jaw. “No baby. We're taking it sloooow.” He drawled it out, nibbling on Keith’s neck. Keith let out a frustrated cry. “Be patient, Mr. Mcclain.” Lance continued dry humping him until even he couldn't handle it anymore. Keith’s pants were suddenly gone and he was left in his briefs. Lance pulled Keith's shirt off, getting fed up with the buttons, he just tore it off. With the sight of Keith's bare chest, Lance went down. Kissing, licking, sucking every inch of him until he reached his navel. Keith was just a mewling mess laid out in the bed, the surge of energy in him unbearable.

Lance brushed his lips at the elastic of Keith's brief. He hovered over it, his warm breath making Keith give out soft gasps. Wandering what was taking so long, Keith glanced down to see Lance staring at him under his full lashes. Then, Lance opened his mouth and pulled his briefs down with his teeth and holy shit it was hot. Keith was now fully naked and he didn't like that he was the only one vulnerable.

Despite being so hard that it started to hurt, Keith sat up and undressed Lance and he let him. When Keith got to his belt, Lance smacked his hand. “Not uh… you first.” He laid Keith back down and before he had a chance to protest, Lance gave one steady and long lick up his dick, his mouth sucking the tip for just second then he stopped and Keith groaned.

“Okay fine… just stop teasing me, you dick.” Lance quickly picked Keith's hip up unto his lap and without warning gave him a hefty slap on his ass. _"Nnngh...uh!"_ Keith moaned and arched his back, biting his lip.

“You gonna be good, Mr. Mcclain?” Lance smiled and rubbed the red mark in circles. Keith glared at him and chuckled.

_“Fuck you.”_

Lance gave him up two slaps, each time Keith crying out with such a sexy sound. Keith looked so beautiful with a red mark highlighting his pale ass. Lance rose his hand high, ready to strike again. “Are you going to be good?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, daddy.”

The sound of that sent Lance into a frenzy. He set Keith's hips down and attacked his mouth. The passion made it clumsy and awkward but they eventually found their rhythm, sucking each others lip.

They devoured each other and Lance held up on his promise, making love to Keith perfectly, he could hardly stand when the sun started to come up. Lance chuckled. “I told you you'd lose your senses”

Keith groaned. “Shut up. Will you just help me?” Lance eventually picked him up bridal style and carried him to the balcony where Keith sat in his lap, mindlessly running his fingers through his hair.

They watched the sun come up mostly in silence, saying anything that was on their minds, occasionally stealing kisses from each other.

Keith glanced back and marveled at his husband. He rested his head against him and Lance smiled down at him. “I love you, Lance Mcclain.”

Lance tilted Keith's chin until their mouths were aligned and he enveloped him in a kiss. “I love you, Keith Mcclain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any comments, constructive critism, kudos, whatever!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @youoldstudmuffinyou for more upcoming works!


End file.
